


Distraction

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [41]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi! I was wondering if you could write some hcs for cloud where the reader ends up getting pretty beat up, but there not dating yet and cloud accidentally ends up confessing to her?
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 65





	Distraction

When you opened the door to the Seventh Heaven, you expected to find everyone there: Barret, Tifa, Marlene, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie... The echo of your heart beating resonating in your ears made you miss the fact that it was completely silent inside, unlike the usual ruckus. In fact, when you came in you saw the only person you weren’t expecting to find there.

“Cloud” You weakly smiled at him. “I’m back”

For a moment, he watched you with the confusion written in his features. It quickly vanished when you struggled to stand, stumbling as you tried to make your way to him.

“Y-You’re bleeding...” He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and ran to your aid. “What happened?”

“Got in a fight, it was stupid of me” You admitted, holding on to his shoulder as soon as he was in reach. “Overestimated my abilities and got my ass kicked”

An intense pain, more than before, throbbed in your side. You pressed a hand against the wound, feeling blood pouring out profusely, and the room started spinning around you.

“Hey!” Cloud exclaimed in surprise, catching you when you faltered and before you could collapse on the ground. “Take it easy, sit down”

Wrapping his arms around you to hold you up, he nearly carried you to the closest chair. There you plopped down, barely aware of what was happening. You felt hands gently pushing yours away, and absently heard Cloud breathing heavily next to you.

“Shit” He muttered as he was done examining your wound, still struggling to breathe from sheer concern. “Hold on, Tifa will be back soon. She knows where the first aid kit is”

You feebly nodded your head, closing your eyes to rest them just for a moment. You were so exhausted... All you wanted was to sleep...

“Stay awake” Cloud shook your shoulder, making you open your eyes wide and cry out when he put pressure on your wound with his free hand. “Talk to me”

You could only shake your head, signaling that you were too weak to speak. Making a great effort, you poked him in the chest with your finger, hoping he understood what you meant.

“You... want me to talk to you?”

“Need a... distraction”

“I... don't know what to talk about”

“Anything, just...”

“Okay, uh... You... weren’t stupid, you were brave”

Despite it all, his words pulled a smile out of you. It might have been because you were delirious, but you started laughing a little. 

“Was this all it took for you to be nice?” You teased him, tiredly resting your head on his shoulder. “Being on my deathbed?”

“You’re not gonna die” His voice sounded firm and admitted no argument. 

“Just in case, keep it up” You looked up at him, meeting with his worried blue eyes fixed on you. “More compliments”

“You... Well, you’re... strong and you’re gonna make it”

“What else? You’ll have to do better if you want to distract me” 

Cloud took a deep breath, rummaging his head for words important enough to distract you. At the same time, he mentally prayed for Tifa to arrive already.

“You’re cool, even when I haven’t always been nice to you” He was struggling to keep calm before, but now his voice held absolute panic.

“Cloud...” You noticed his pained tone and began to feel emotional.

“And you’ve always had my back, and Tifa’s and everyone’s” He continued, seemingly unable to stop himself now that he had started. “I never would have thought, but I enjoy your company and I think you’re one of the best people I’ve known. You’re sweet and selfless and I like you, I think I have feelings for you”

He gasped when he realized what he had just said. It seemed like he had been too distracted trying to distract you to contain himself, to keep his emotions at bay like he usually did. You were now too far gone to say any of this, though. 

Your hand weakly fell over his, the one that was trying to stop the bleeding. You tried to keep it there, but you were losing the little strength you had left. 

“Y/N?!” He called you, but you were starting to lose consciousness. 

The last thing you recalled before you passed out was the sound of the door opening, followed by footsteps.

-

Your side was burning. Was it the sun, warming it up? Was it your fire magic, had you lost control over it and burned yourself? Where did that pain come from?

And suddenly it hit you, the memories of what truly happened. The battle, your defeat, the long walk back, making it to Seventh Heaven, Cloud’s assistance...

Cloud.

Slowly, you opened your eyes. Every fiber of your being ached, and you didn’t dare to move a muscle. You found yourself in an unknown bedroom. Warm sun beams filtered through the window, bathing your surroundings in light. 

“Y/N” A familiar voice whispered, and you made a great effort to turn your head.

A familiar figure stood close to the bed, watching over you. The sight made you smile a little, even if it was a weak and tiring gesture.

“You’re still here” He was about to walk closer to you, but your words made him hesitate. “Heh, think I forgot what you told me? Those would have been some beautiful last words to hear”

“You’re delirious, you have a fever” Cloud watched you strangely before looking away.

“Don’t try to pretend like-” You angrily began, but he interrupted you.

“I never said it didn’t happen” He rushed to say, returning your gaze.

“Are you worried about me then?” You grinned in relief. “Because you like me?”

Cloud opened and closed his mouth in embarrassment. You laughed a little, but your side started hurting again with the movement. You groaned and gently pressed your hand over the sore spot. It was then when you realized that it had been bandaged, and it felt a lot better than before. 

“Don’t move around too much” He recovered, going to stand by your bed. “You should try to get some sleep”

“Fine, but only if you lie down with me” You carefully opened your arms, afraid to resent your wound. Cloud considered it, so you insisted. “Please, it would make me feel better”

Without a word, albeit with a resigned pout, he sat down at the edge of the bed. Refusing to meet your eyes, he propped his legs up and rested his back against the headboard.

“Thank you” You whispered, resting over his chest. Immediately, his closeness improved all the unwell you were feeling.

“Don’t mention it” He simply said, just sitting there. “How you feeling?”

“Like I almost died”

“I told you you weren’t gonna die”

“You did, and you saved me... My hero”

“Actually, it was Tifa who-”

“Sh, don’t play humble now” You smiled and snuggled closer to him. “You’re gonna make me fall for you even more”

Cloud jolted up at your sudden confession, tensing his muscles. Ultimately, though, he sighed and relaxed. After several seconds of doubt, his arms also finally wrapped around you. His embrace felt safe and comforting.

“I’m glad you’re okay” He gingerly squeezed your frame.

“I’m glad I know how you feel now” You replied in return, comfortably falling asleep in the comfort of his arms.


End file.
